


I Slither Here From Eden

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, M/M, Musician Stiles, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a struggling writer, Stiles is a struggling musician, they run into each other at work a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slither Here From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Hozier song [From Eden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI0wUoCLnLk)

There’s something about being a starving artist that feels kind of romantic at first, but then you have one too many packs of Ramen noodles and instant Maxwell House coffees and you feel like your insides might shrivel up and die.Derek Hale had reached the shrivel up and day part of it. He was 28, living with two roommates, spending his days writing and his nights at free gallery openings with his roommate Isaac, free eating cheese and drinking the crappy wine.

“The bar I work at is hiring,” Boyd, his other roommate said one night as Derek boiled a pot of water for yet another pack of Ramen. 

A year ago Derek would have said no, hell six months ago he would have said no, but he hadn’t had anything major published in over two years, he couldn’t live off of the royalties from a short story published in a book of short stories anymore and his occasional online publication wasn't cutting it, “Yeah, yeah I’ll do that.”

The thing is, Derek is a great bartender, it’s how he got through college.He knows how to turn on the charm and he mixed a mean drink.  He doesn't leave anyone unattended and doesn't drink (much) on the job.

Because he’s new, Derek got stuck working the Monday night shift.It’s not ever busy, but after a few weeks he learned that it had a very regular clientele who tipped well and were actually great company. 

The other bartender that night, a girl named Erica with long blonde curls and big brown eyes, had worked at Watering Hole for nearly six years, even longer than Boyd.She leaned back against the bar as the older couple sitting at the end sipped their wine, it was still early enough that the couple, the Johnson’s, were the only patrons.“I just can’t wait until open mic night starts again.”She said, taking a sip of her water and smiling.

“Open mic night?” Derek asked, he glanced back at the door when he felt a rush of warm air blow in, it was just Scott and Kira, two more Monday night regulars.He grabbed a Bud Light and moscato, slid the beer in front of Kira and the wine in front of Scott and turned back to Erica.

“Yeah, Monday night is open mic night, well not really open, we have like four regulars who preform and get to keep whatever money they collect, it brings in a little bit bigger of a crowd, mostly for our closer,” Erica explained, glancing at the Johnson’s to make sure they didn’t need anything.“Finstock says it’s not worth it during the summer since everyone is out on patios but really we only it down for July, it starts back up next week.” 

“Awesome,” Derek said and it was only a little bit sarcastic.He knew how hard it could be to break into the music business, especially in L.A. but he didn’t have to want to hear people who are trying to get discovered once a week. 

“We’re excited,” Scott chimed in from behind Derek.Both Erica and Derek looked at him and Scott was smiling that dopey smile before he continued, “I love hearing Stiles and Allison perform.”

“Plus we hear that Harris gave up on his music career and is going back to teaching high school so we won’t have to suffer through that anymore,” Kira said with a bright smile and a sip of her beer.

The rest of the night passed like a typical Monday, they had a little rush around dinner, the bar served burgers, fries and wings, and by 11 there was only a few customers left.Derek watched as Erica served one of her usuals, a tall guy with broad shoulder and messy brown hair.“Derek, come meet Stiles!” 

Derek put down his rag that he had been wiping down the bar with and sauntered over to where they were.“Derek,” He said, extending his hand and the guy smiled widely.

“Stiles,” He shook his hand and continued to smile. “Nice to finally meet the elusive Derek, Boyd talks about you all the time.”

Derek laughed because everyone knows Boyd doesn’t talk much. “I’m sure he does,” Derek said, shaking his head.He couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles, he had long fingers, bright eyes and his smile seemed like it meant trouble. 

“You can head out for the night,” Erica said, handing Derek a small wad of cash and giving him a toothy smile. 

Derek nodded, tucked his phone and keys into his pocket and said, “See you guys later.” 

Getting the job at the bar didn’t change his daily routine much, he still slept in until about noon, went to a local coffee shop and wrote and then headed to work a few nights a week.The biggest change was that now instead of going to a crappy coffee shop that had burnt coffee and stale donuts he could now afford to go to the nicer shop a few blocks from the apartment.

He woke up a little early on the following morning, packed up his messenger bag with his laptop and a notebook, and headed out to door to his new haunt. 

Coffee Cafe is a five minute walk and usually has a bunch of open tables when he gets there, today he was a few hours ahead of schedule and it was a bit busier than he was used to.He hopped in line and played on his phone, responding to a few texts and smiling to himself because his sister, Cora, had just made fun of him for being proud that he woke up and left the apartment before 10 A.M. 

 He looked up when he got to the counter and was surprised to see Stiles.“Derek!” Stiles said with a grin, he was wearing a backwards hat, his face was covered in scruff and his brown eyes were like melted honey in the brightly lit coffee shop.“What can I get for you my man?”

“Stiles, hi,” Derek said, he felt his cheeks flush, “Can I just get a cup of coffee.”

“Sure can,” Stiles said handing him a large mug and punching something into the tablet in front of him, “It’s two dollars.”

Derek handed him a couple crumpled singles from his pocket and tucked a couple singles into the tip jar.“Thanks.”

He filled his cup at the coffee station and sat down at a table near the back, pulling out his MacBook and notebook.It was strange but since he had started working at the bar he had been inspired and in the last month and a half he had managed to start and finish a novel.He had been proof reading and editing it for a few days and was sending it to his newly acquired agent later that week.

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Stiles asked a few hours later, he had ditched his black apron but the hat was still on. 

“Not at all,” Derek said, saving his work and shutting his computer. “Have you worked here long? I’ve been coming in for over a month and I haven’t seen you.”

“I work mornings,” Stiles explained with a smile.“How long have you been at the bar? I thought Boyd said you’re a writer.”

“I’ve been there about two months now,” Derek explained, “I’m still a writer but that doesn’t always pay the bills.I don’t really want to be 45 and still living with roommates so when Boyd said they had an opening at the bar I figured it would be a good way to actually make money.”

“Fair enough, that’s why I work here.” Stiles explained.“I’m one of those people who moved to L.A. to be a musician and ends up working at a coffee shop and playing bars at night.”

“We do what we have to,” Derek said with a shrug.“I should get going though, I have to nap before work tonight.”

“See you later,” Stiles said with a smile and wave.

 That was how the week continued.Derek worked nights, sometimes Stiles came in and they chatted, Derek woke up early and went to the coffee shop hoping to see Stiles. Before he knew it it was Monday again.

“Just ask him out,” Isaac said, his tousled curls falling into his face.He had an interview for a potential showing of his paintings at a gallery a block over so he came in with Derek for coffee.“Honestly.”

“Hey Allison,” Derek said when they walked up to the counter.Allison was a beautiful brunette with big eyes and a cheerful smile, “I’ll havecup of coffee.”

“And for your boyfriend?” She asked, her voice had a slight edge to it. 

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Isaac said with a flirty smile, “But I’ll have an espresso.”

Derek shook his head, handed Allison some money and went to fill up his cup.He saw Stiles in the back of the shop and offered a small wave before pulling out his laptop.He didn’t have any edits to make since he had sent his manuscript off, but he had recently found inspiration for another. He chances another glance at Stiles and smiled to himself.  A little while later he saw Isaac leave with a smug smile on his lips, he had probably gotten Allison’s number.

“Hey Derek!” Stiles said as he sauntered out with a rag in hand, pretending to wipe down tables so they could chat, “I see your friend charmed Allison.” Derek laughed, slightly mesmerized by Stiles’ hands as he fiddled with the rag.“You’ll be at the bar tonight, right?”

“Yep, every Monday.” Derek said with a smile.He looked down at the time and shut his laptop.“In fact I need to go get ready.”

 “I’ll see you later then,” Stiles said with another smile. 

Derek walked into the Watering Hole at 3:30 that afternoon in a black henley and dark jeans, his hair artfully messed and a little nervous because he figured Stiles would be coming in later. “Ready for open mic night?” Erica asked as she sauntered in a few minutes later. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Derek laughed and the set up the bar for the night. 

It was busier that any Monday he has ever worked at the bar, not as busy as a weekend but close.Scott and Kira were sitting in their usual spots, turned towards the stage as Allison from the coffee shop sat on stage with a piano and her voice.She was really good. 

“Thank you all for coming out tonight, be sure to tip your sexy bartenders Erica and Derek,” She said as she took a bow and someone handed her the jar that got passed around for musicians tips.She tucked the money into her pocket and handed it back down.“Stiles will be out in just a minute so grab your drinks while you can.”

Derek’s stomach fluttered.Stiles would be singing **here**.He should have known that, Scott had said that last week and he had just forgotten. 

Stiles walked onto the stage with a guitar slung over his shoulder.Another guy sat himself at the drum set and Stiles spoke into the mic.“God, it has been too fucking long since I saw all of your shining faces.” The crowd cheered and Derek saw that it had grown since Allison’s set ended, this must be what Erica said about the closer drawing a big crowd.He had been so busy he hadn't noticed. “Lucky for you I spent the month of July writing new stuff just for you guys.” 

He started picking notes and humming into the mic as the drums kicked in and then Stiles voice started crooning.Derek stood still, his eyes glued to the man on stage, able hands playing guitar and mouth close to the microphone.

_Babe, there's something tragic about you_  
_Something so magic about you  
_ _Don't you agree?_

Derek was already lost in the music. 

_Babe, there's something lonesome about you_  
_Something so wholesome about you  
__Get closer to me_  

_No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony  
_ _No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me_

 He grabbed Kira another beer and tossed her empty into the trash, the whole time his eyes on the stage. 

_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
_Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword_  
_Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know  
_ _I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_

He saw Stiles eyes find him and the other man cracked a grin while he sang.His voice a little louder now that his eyes were on Derek. 

_Babe, there's something wretched about this  
_ _Something so precious about this_

_Oh, what a sin_

  _To the strand a picnic plan for you and me  
__A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree_  

Stiles’ eyes darted to Isaac for a second and realization came to Derek.Stiles hadn’t taken their order this morning so that Allison could figure out if Isaac was Derek’s boyfriend.Stiles **liked** him too. 

_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
_Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword_  
_Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know  
_ _I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door_

 The last work came out of Stiles mouth and Derek felt himself smiling.Erica was next to him laughing.“Shut up,” He hissed at her.

“That was one I finished this morning actually, sorry if it was a little rough, it’s called ‘[From Eden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI0wUoCLnLk)’.This one some of you who come to The Lodge might know, it’s called ‘Like Real People Do’” Stiles said as he started singing again.

Stiles was the last person to play open mic night, the crowd cleared out pretty quickly after his set ended.“Go get your man,” Erica said to him as Stiles came from the bathroom, a little sweaty. 

Derek walked around the bar and up to Stiles, acting a lot braver than he felt.“Nice set,” He said, leaning up against the wall.

“Thanks, I thought you’d like it,” Stiles retorted, he looked at Derek through thick lashes and before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing, Derek’s hand running through Stiles’ already messy hair, Stiles hands fisted in Derek’s shirt. 

“My apartment is only a few blocks from here,” Derek said and Stiles tugged him outside.They walked quickly, hands all over each other.

Once they were inside the apartment Derek pulled Stiles to his bedroom and they fell onto the bed.“I’d like to say, before we do this, that I like you for more than sex but if that’s all you want I’m also _very_ down for it.”

“Me too,” Derek said, his lips on Stiles’ neck, nipping and sucking.He tugged the other man’s shirt up and off, kissing his way down to his happy trail and looking up.Stiles’ nodded and Derek unbuttoned his pants.Stiles lifted his hips slightly, giving Derek easy access to pull them down. 

After Stiles was completely naked, hard cock red and looking so good Derek felt his mouth start to water, he pulled his own shirt off, tugged his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop and lowered himself between Stiles’ legs.He heard Stiles let out a low moan when his lips made contact with the head of his cock, teasing him.

 Stiles’ long fingers found their way to his head, moving up and down in time with Derek’s bobs. “Shit, Derek I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

Instead of pulling off Derek redoubled his efforts, taking Stiles all the way down his throat until he nearly gagged on it.He used one hand to fondle Stiles’ balls, the other held onto Stiles thigh.He felt it when his balls tightened and didn’t pull off even when Stiles said, “Gonna cum.”

He tasted salty and bitter, but Derek didn’t let off until every bit of cum was swallowed, his mouth red and sore but so worth it.“Let me take care of you.” Stiles said, he sounded wrecked and Derek smiled because he did that. 

“Can I fuck you?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded with a dazed smile on his face.Derek grabbed lube from his dressed and Stiles flipped over, his ass in the air, his hole pink and tight. Derek slowly worked him open, taking his time.By the time he had three fingers buried to the knuckles Stiles was hard again and fucking back onto his hand.“Ready?” 

“Yes,” Stiles moaned out, his voice shaky.Derek rolled a condom down his cock and gently stuck the head in the hole, it was hot and tight, it felt so perfect as he slowly slid in.About halfway there Stiles thrust back onto him and buried him to the hilt.“Fuck, yes.” Stiles choked out as he moved his hips in time with Derek.

They took their time, Derek slowly fucking Stiles, one hand on either hip.He could feel his own orgasm starting to build and his thrusts got harder, more erratic and he heard Stiles left out another moan.He heard one slip out of his own mouth and saw Stiles start to jack himself off as Derek hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Minutes or hours later his orgasm hit, hard and blissful.He fell down onto Stiles who had just milked a second orgasm out of himself.“Fuck.”

“Dude, that was amazing,” Stiles said, Derek rolled off of him and tugged the condom off his cock, tossing it into the trashcan. “Ten out of ten would fuck again.”

Derek laughed and handed Stiles a dirty shirt to wipe the cum off his stomach.Once Stiles tossed the shirt onto the floor Derek wrapped an arm around him and whispered into his ear, “You don’t have to go do you?” 

Stiles grinned into Derek’s neck, kissing it and saying, “Nah, I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those are interested in what happened with their careers:
> 
> Derek's book is released to critical acclaim and he becomes something of an indie darling, all 8 of the books he gets published in his lifetime are beloved by the hipster and indie communities. He can't go into an independent bookstore without finding a worn copy of his writing on the shelves. He does manage to move into a one bedroom apartment before he's 30, though technically he still has a roommate.
> 
> Stiles' career is a bit more mainstream thanks to a few YouTube videos made viral by Tumblr. He had two albums that made the Billboard Hot 100 and four number one hits on Top 40 radio before he decided the indie pop star life just wasn't for him and retires to his one bedroom apartment in L.A. They stay in the city for three months after Stiles' retires.
> 
> He and Derek buy a small house in NorCal so they can both be closer to their families. Stiles owns a music shop and teaches lessons, Derek writes at the local coffee shop across the street from Stiles store.
> 
> In their spare time they have a ton of very athletic sex and cuddle. They own three dogs, Hugo, Gus, and Porter. They are very happy.


End file.
